comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-01-20 - The Last Straw: I'm her Boyfriend
Rykers is a supervillain prison basically, generally for the super-powered or those that need special precautions taken for them. The Brotherhood are located here now, as is Kensington Young. There is a lobby area that to properly access, you need to go through metal detectors and massive security. Basically, they check for metal, they pat you down, and check chemicals. Geez, it's like airport security! Once in the lobby area, your name is taken down, your identification checked, and you are asked why you are here. There is a small sitting area, but not much of one, and the plastic cushioned chairs are cracked and seen better days. Right now, a young man that appears from his late teens to perhaps twenty at most sits in one of the chairs, leaning forward with his elbows resting against his thighs. His hands are clasped together and his feet bounce against the tiled flooring nervously, causing his arms to bounce too. He seems a decent looking young man, simple clothing, and a zip-up jacket. He wears fingerless gloves though which may seem odd, and he could use a shave from the distance. When Alex goes up to the front desk to identify himself and request to visit Kensington Young, the lobby woman just gives his ID a looong look. She then nods, makes a copy of it, and hands it back. She points over to the sitting area, "Just sit over there. An agent wants to come out here and talk to any visitors for Kensington Young." Her tone is drool, and doesn't sound promising. Alex Summers flashes a smile towards the woman anyways to be polite and then retrieves his ID to go sit over in the waiting area. He parks his butt a couple chairs down from where the nervous looking teen is. He offers the younger man a brief nod and then crosses his legs, preparing to wait. Jake nods politely in return, but doesn't talk. When he turned slightly toward Alex to nod...it almost looked like there was something wrong with one of his cheeks. But the visual is then blocked when he looks straight ahead. When an Agent starts to walk out from the back area, Jake is quick to get to his feet, almost jumping to them. He shoves his hands into his front pockets. The Agent looks at Jake, then Alex, but then looks back at Jake, "You Jacob Philips?" "Yes sir," the young man says, "But people just call me Jake these days." He holds a slight Southern twang to his voice, much like Kenzie does. He pulls a hand from his front pocket to offer it toward the Agent politely. The Agent professionally accepts it, shakes briefly, but firmly, then releases it. "Unfortunately," he says however, "Kensington Young cannot accept visitors at this time. She is currently recovering from surgery, and still has to be questioned by the FBI before she can see visitors." Jake's jaw stiffens at that, but nods firmly, "I understand sir, but...she's innocent. She wouldn't hurt a fly," his tone firm as if he truly and honestly believes that. "Something /wrong/ and /evil/ happened, and...and...I just want to make sure she's Okay." He does sound honestly concerned. The Agent though appears unaffected, "Investigation is still undergoing. And she is expected to make a full recovery." Alex Summers is off his feet as soon as the Agent enters the room. He steps forwards just as Jacob does and bumps shoulders with him. "Are you serious? I spent HOURS going over everything with both SHIELD and the FBI. Outlining that what happened was not Young's fault. Tony Stark has footage and everything. If you don't believe me, surely you can belive him. This is stupid. I just want to see her for five minutes. Forgive me, but I want to make sure with my own eyes that she's making a full recovery." He gives a sidelong glance at the young man beside him but places his attention back on the Agent. Jake does turn to look at Alex, frowning and his eyes narrow slightly with suspicion. His back has stiffened. The Agent turns to look at Alex, then down at his clipboard he carries in one hand. "Alex Summers." He then looks back up, "Right. But it is still has it stands. Until Kensington Young clears medical approval, FBI can't speak to her, nor anyone else. And only person to get closer to her before FBI, will be her lawyer." He is more blunt with Alex than he was with Jake, perhaps because he knows who Alex is. "Iron Man submitted documentation to the FBI from what I understand, but they have not had time to go through all of it. Charges have already been filed however, it it just have to go through due process of the law." Jake's mouth is pressed into a thin line as the Agent continues to speak to Alex. He finally grounds out, "She's innocent." He's quiet about it though, not as loud as Alex. "I'll be back tomorrow." He isn't given up either though, but he knows he isn't going to make an FBI Agent yield. Jake starts to step away, obviously frustrated. The mind control and chemicals is not public knowledge, so who knows why this young man things this young mutant is innocent. It's enough to have the FBI Agent giving Jake a hard look. But he then looks back at Alex, "My apologies," though he does not sound sincere. "Try again tomorrow," and moves to walk away. Alex Summers nods curtly as the man walks away. He shoves his hands into his leather jacket while mumbling something about paper pushing, self-important agents. It's obvious that Alex has a low opinion of government officials. However, his curiosity is piqued at Jake, whom he catches up with swiftly. "Hey, man. How do you know Kenzie?" He uses her pet name without really thinking about it, having called her that for so long. Jake pauses just outside as he was heading down the steps to turn toward Alex. He looks at the older man, though only by a few short years. He frowns at him, "I'm her boyfriend." Just like that. And this close with a direct look, there are burn marks on one lower side of his face which the whiskers help partially hide, and down along the side of his neck a bit. Alex Summers raises a blonde brow at the man. "Really? My name is Alex. Alex Summers." He offers him his hand. "I'm one of Kensington's teachers at the Xavier Institute. Her physics teacher to be exact." He looks the man over. He's never seen him before around the mansion, and Kenzie hadn't mentioned dating someone except for Slade. And this guy was no Slade. Jake doesn't really accept Alex's hand, instead looking suspicious. "So, you are part of that school that caused her to get all messed up." The accusing is there, and the anger. "She doesn't deserve any of this, why did she have to be dragged into all this?" As if Alex was the starting cause of all of this...which may seem strange. Alex Summers drops his hand, his expression turning neutral. "I'm part of the school that helped her control her powers so that she doesn't fry people with a touch..yeah." He points a finger at the man's chest. "You may want to get your facts straight, man. No, she didn't deserve any of this. She was kidnapped on the side of the road and this guy called Egg Man used her power a machine that he built. It was nobody's fault really." Except for his for spurning her feelings, but that was another issue altogether. Now it was his turn to looks suspicious. "Who the hell are you?" Jake's jaw locks in place, at first he doesn't seem to be willing to say anything. When he finally speaks he says tensely, "Jacob Philips. Kenzie and I have been dating for a while now, but at her sixteenth birthday party, there was an accident. I ended up in a coma for a while. When I woke up, I was told she had run away. I only /now/ managed to find her." He sounds frustrated. "I worked hard and did a lot of praying to get here. And I'm not just going to take your word that you are helping Kenzie, not when she's hurt like this and looking at charges for terrorism! And I heard about your school. You train mutant soldiers. Kenzie is a sweet girl, she isn't someone's soldier." And there is hurt in his tone. "I'm not leaving her side again." Though he does swallow hard. "I should have been here sooner." But if he dated Kenzie in high school...then likely he is the same age, and should be a Senior in high school. Not up here in the middle of the school year. Still, Jake doesn't seem just angry at Alex, but also angry at himself for not being there for Kenzie. Alex Summers is tempted to laugh in the man's face, but he doesn't. "Listen carefully. We don't train mutant soldiers. We teach mutants how to control their abilities and acclimate themselves to society without being a danger to themselves, or to others. I'm not just her teacher, but I'm her friend as well. I am also the man that saved her life and rescued her from the bastard that did this to her. But you've probably already made your mind up about us, right? Evil mutants who are secretly plotting to take over the world? She's told me about you Jacob. I'm glad to see you've come out of the coma because she blames herself for it. Do you know how long it took for her to even open up about that?" He pauses. "Wait..dude, shouldn't you be in school?" "Then why do you have Generation X, and place them in dangerous situation where they can get hurt and killed?" Jake's mouth thins as his lips press together when you use the term bastard. He does not care for Alex's use of the English language in the least. "It wasn't her fault!" He looks beyond frustrated, "I got special qualifications, taking the S.A.T.'s and AP exams early, and got into college a semester early. My classes don't start till tomorrow. I was going to ask Kenzie on her sixteenth birthday present...," but Jake falls silent. "Anyway, if they aren't soldiers, you should stop using them as such. That would be true proof, not just saying they aren't, when I see evidence in news footage showing otherwise. The news calls them Generation X, but they are just being put into dangerous situations they don't deserve to be in. They should be worried about school, and...making the right decision...not, not being shot at or blown up." Jake's terrified of thinking Kenzie in those situations. "How can you not see that you should be protecting them?" Jake shakes his head. "How are they supposed to acclimate to society, when they are taught how to hurt people, and use what should be a beautiful gift from God as a weapon?" No...he isn't a mutant hater from the sound of things. Alex Summers struggles to maintain a calm demeanor. Being the mentor of Generation X, the teen's words were like a personal slap in the face. His voice is calm, but cold. "Generation X aren't soldiers. They are young people who have taken it upon themselves to become heroes to protect all of humanity. They make a concious decision to go out and get shot at. Nobody makes them do anything. And they don't get to go anywhere until they've had the proper training. The X-Men, are a superhero team that does much the same thing. Generation X will someday become X-Men themselves through their heroic efforts. Gifts from God deserve to be used, don't they?" Alex continues. "Let me ask you this. You're a mutant and you see an old woman assaulted across the street. You have the power to easily stop the men beating her, but you choose to keep walking. Could you really live with yourself if you didn't do /everything/ in your power to help that old woman? This is the decision that every mutant on the planet makes at some point. At our school, instead of sending them out into the world without the knowledge of how to properly stop those men without killing them, we teach them control. How to become honorable young men and women. That no matter what you look like, or what ability you possess, you have the GOD given right to exist without having to be persecuted for who you are. I can think of one man off the top of my head who knows what that feels like." He is talking about of course..Jesus Christ. "You don't need to be a trained soldier to stand up for what's right, mister," Jake says, as if Alex is much older than him. "I have the power to step forward without being a mutant to protect and help that elderly woman," using more political correct verbiage too even with the Southern accent. "It's called standing up for what's right. So does that mean I should be handed a gun and taught how to shoot it, because I'm not afraid to stand up for what's good and holy? Jesus taught us to turn the other cheek for a reason. Bloodshed creates more bloodshed. Jesus could have escaped his Death, but he chose not to, to save us all. He even held his self-doubts about it. We have courage and faith for a reason, and it has nothing to do with knowing how to hurt people." Jake shakes his head, "I can't believe this is what you are filling Kenzie's head with. She's a gentle girl, she doesn't want to hurt anyone. She's sweet, kind, and thoughtful. I don't want to see her hurt anymore." Jake then turns as if to leave, but he pauses. "I'm coming back tomorrow, and I'm going to be there for her." He then starts to finish walking down the stairs and toward the parking lot. Alex Summers does not like this kid. No matter which way you slice it. He takes every word he says and twists it around to make him look like the bad guy. The FoH would love him if he was a mutant hater. "She's not the same girl you remember. When you see her, try to remember that." He watches the man leave and then walks towards the parking lot where his bike is parked. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "The world isn't in black and white kid. You'll learn that soon enough."